1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a detachable memory medium, which, when attached, enables the use of data stored therein.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional image forming apparatus such as a copying apparatus, the installation procedure and the maintenance procedure have been conducted by the service person, for example, with reference to a manual. However, with the recent progress in the functions of such apparatus, the amount of such procedure has significantly increased and has inevitably lead to errors and mistakes in such procedures.